My Devil On the Bed
by property-of-ruki
Summary: Back in her roots of Japan, McKenna Kubo AKA Angel Dash is the hottest musician around. When a tour with The GazettE begins, she finds herself attracted to the vocalist Ruki. While on tour, things heat up between the two, especially when McKenna's two best friends join, both catching the attention of one bassist, and guitarist. RukixOC, ReitaxOC, AoixOC, and many others. R&R plz.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The GazettE, LM.C, MIYAVI, or any other bands in this fic. If I owned them, Ruki would be locked in my room, Aoi would be my personal entertainment, and Uruha, Reita, and Kai would be my maids. mwuhahaha*wink wink*...enjoy :3**

**Rated M, RukixOC, ReitaxOC, AoixOC, and some others. ^-^**

**My Devil On the Bed**

**Chapter I: PS Company**

* * *

"I'm going to miss you..."

"I'll call..."

_'Maybe I won't?'_

I sighed.

"Okaa-san, onegai...I'm going to miss my flight."

She rolled her eyes, and hugged me. I akwardly hugged back.

"You make me proud. Show them boys you're not afraid to rock out!"

...

"Okaa-san, your weird..."

"Yeah I know. Have fun, be safe, don't make me a grandmother too soon..."

I started walking away.

"Sayonara!"

I did a two finger salute and exited the parking lot and walked into the large airport.

My name is McKenna Kubo. I'm 20 years old. I was born in Osaka, Japan at approximately 3:45am. I learned guitar, piano, and drums at age 4. As I got older, I took up singing and my mother got me a vocal teacher. She was from Kanagawa Prefecture. A very nice lady. Around age 10, I moved to America, and had gotten advanced in instruments. I then moved onto better my vocal skills. I eventually got very good and landed a contract at the age of 15. Five years later, I got a letter from a company in Japan called **PS Company. **They specialized in Visual Kei groups, and asked me to sign with them. I was more of a JRocker than anything else. I couldn't stand being pushed around and told what to do here. When I got that letter, I saw it as a lucky break and new start.

I honestly didn't like using English in my lyrics much.

Sure I'm fluent in both English and Japanese, but I tended to put more Japanese in my lyrics, and my oh-so-lovely managers _freaked. _They said people have to _understand _and _feel _my music. Not listen to it, and wonder what the hell I'm saying. But anyway, I released my first _EP _called _Angel Wings and Golden Halos_. That struck gold and hit the top charts. _Mochi Mochi Kami-Sama _was the lead single, and ONLY single I was aloud to use Japanese with. So when I got the letter from PSC, I waved a big Fuck You to my old contract company and packed my bags. I was finally going back to my roots. My stage name is **Angel Dash_. _**Yeah I know, a goofy ass name. I was 15 when I picked it!

Now back to my regular life.

My father was never in the picture, so it was just Okaa-san and I. I didn't mind really. She said he left when I was only four months. So I never knew him to begin with. I was a good student all throughout school. Straight A's and perfect attendance. Call me a nerd, but I loved Math and History. I was also in band. I worked at an F.Y.E. for about two years while I was a musician in America. I fawned over the new and old Anime I got to pack and re-stock. I am a big fan of _Kuroshitsuji_ and _Naruto_. Another interesting and rare thing about me, is that I have Heterochromia iridium. Vary rare for an Asian. My left eye is a hazel-brown, while my right is an ocean blue. Most people think it's contacts, but they're real. My natural hair color is of course black. At the moment, it's a dark crimson with blond side-swept bangs that fringed over my eyes. I teased them a lot for volume. Half of my hair to the ends were a light lavender with that faded _Ombré_ effect. My hair reached mid-back. I'm a petite girl. Small, but strong. My height though...is pretty weak. xD I'm at least 5'1. Typical for an Asian girl like me. Knowing how Japan's weather is, I prepped myself into a tight black skirt, purple and black webbed leggings, a black and white henley, and a black hooded jacket with kitty ears. My feet were in comfortable black wedge heels.

As I walked into the airport, I started to get odd and suspicous looks from people. I slid my dark Versace sunglasses on my nose and pulled my hood up, covering my hair. I loved my fans, don't get me wrong. But being bombarded in an airport? Yeah...not the best position for a small person like me.

Check in, twelve suitcases, four carry-ons, and two security checks later, I was in line waiting for my first class ticket to be checked. When I walked up, the woman standing there eyed me before checking my ticket and letting me go through. Walking down the terminal, I sighed and prepared myself for a long ass flight.

But in the long run, I felt it would be worth it. The hard work I did over the years payed off.

Little did I know, my life would change drastically.

* * *

_**16 Hours Later**_

McKenna stepped off her plane and sighed. A smile grazed her lips as she took in her surroundings. Nothing really changed except for the increase in technology and the scenery.

_'It's looks better coming in then it did when I left. Kami it's great to be home...'_

Walking through the busy Tokyo Airport, McKenna got her luggage, with the help of some very nice men(hot men), and found a taxi large enough to hold her luggage. Her eyes sagged a little as she fought sleep. Rubbing her eyes, she gave the man directions to her hotel and leaned her head against the window, the dark streetlights and midnight traffic calming her.

**MDOTB**

"Ne, Ruki?" Reita asked, strumming his bass quietly.

The brunette looked at him.

"Nani?"

"Did you hear about the new addition onto our tour?"

Ruki looked at him, while the others wondered too.

"Arata ni kuwawatta?" He said in disbelief.

Reita nodded.

"Hai."

"Iie." Ruki shook his head.

"It's someone from America. They were born here, but moved I guess. PSC signed them here, and I guess they're included in our tour."

Ruki stared at him. Why hadn't he known this? They usually tell them beforehand. Where the hell did Reita hear this?

"Where did you hear this?"

Reita motioned his head.

"There's a letter on the table."

Ruki looked around, his bandmates had smirks on their faces.

"Did you know about this?"

They all nodded.

"I need new friends..." He muttured.

"First we need to work on your height..." Aoi and Kai choked on their drinks as Reita started laughing. Uruha grinned. Ruki deadpanned and glared at Reita. Smacking him upside the head and whispering "baka" on his way to the table, Ruki sighed before picking up the letter. Reading it, his eyes widened, before he sighed.

"It's a female."

"A CHICK REALLY?!"

Reita jumped up.

"NANDE!?" Kai and Aoi shouted.

"Sugoi..." Uruha said between sips of sake.

Ruki nodded, a bit of a smile on his face.

"It would be a change. It says here, she also plays our genre."

"What's her name?" Aoi asked.

Ruki looked back down, and back up at them, his face contorted in confusion.

"Angel Dash...?"

Uruha's head shot up.

"I've heard of her!"

All four of them looked at Uruha like he had grown a second head. A chorus of "Nani?" circled the room.

"Are you drunk?" Reita asked.

"Not yet, but I'm close to buzzed."

Kai shook his head.

"How do you know her?"

Uruha crossed his arms.

"I don't know her. I know of her. She's like the Kyary Pamyu Pamyu of Japan, but in America."

"..."

"AND SHE'S TOURING WITH US!?" Ruki yelled.

"SUGOI!" Kai cheered, his cute dimples shown in his bright smile.

"HELL NO. We are not having a girl like THAT, tour with us." Ruki concluded, shaking his head.

Uruha grinned.

"What's wrong Chibi-chan, afraid a girl like her will make us look like shit?"

"WELL YES-NO! Kuso, Uruha! I don't know..."

"I know the reason you're acting this way."

Aoi said. Everyone looked at him, then at Ruki.

"Nani?"

"It's because she's a girl. She's our genre with a twist, but it's NEW. Visual Kei is mostly a masculine line, not feminine. So this could be great for us." Aoi emphasized.

Ruki nodded his head.

"True..."

Ruki combed his hands through his hair.

"So when is she going to be here?"

Reita looked at the letter lying on the table.

"Around 12. It's almost midnight, and we couldn't do this tomorrow?" He yawned.

"Apparently not if it's that important." Kai added.

Everyone nodded, until a knock was heard.

"Hai?" Ruki asked. A head popped in, belonging to one of the staff.

"Miss Kubo is here."

"Who?" Ruki asked.

"Angel-chan!" Uruha said.

"ANGEL-CHAN?!" Ruki looked at him like he was crazy.

"You are drunk..."

Aoi nodded with a shake of his head.

"Kanojo o-chū ni motte kuru!"

The staff nodded and opened the door more for the "newest addition" to step through.

**MDOTB**

McKenna sighed as she changed into fresh clothes. She had enough time to shower, get dressed, do her hair, and her makeup. She honestly didn't understand why PSC couldn't wait until tomorrow to introduce her to everything. She was so tired. Her outfit for the night was a black tank top, pastel pink washed out jean shorts, red leggings, black fur ankle boots and a white Hello Kitty jacket. She left her hair down with her bangs across her forehead and some of her hair over her shoulders. Applying eyeliner and mascara, she tiredly grabbed her phone, iPod, and bag before going down to the lobby to get her ride.

The ride to PSC took about twenty minutes, minus the traffic. Once inside, she was led by a staff member through halls and up five floors until they stopped at a door.

"Miss Kubo,-"

"McKenna please." She smiled.

He smiled before nodding.

"You will be meeting the band you will be touring with."

He opened the door half way, hushed talking and questions being flown at the man. He nodded before opening the door.

"McKenna, this is The GazettE."

She was met with the sight of five good looking men. And I mean very _good looking._

McKenna blushed at the sight of all eyes on her. Shyly waving, she introduced herself.

"I'm McKenna Kubo. Also know as Angel Dash. It's nice to meet all of you." She bowed. They nodded their heads in appreciation. McKenna stood up straight and looked at all of them. Her face heated up once again. Each of the men stood up, bowed, and introduced themselves.

"Aoi." The one with black hair and pink streaks said. He seemed calm, and his smile made her feel happy. The next one looked a little tipsy and waved, a goofy grin on his face.

"Uruha, Angel-chan." He chuckled. McKenna ignored the nickname and smiled back.

"Kai, desu!" The black haired man said. He seemed baby-faced, but his features were adorable and he had the cutest dimples! McKenna had to resist the urge to pinch them.

"Reita." A blonde/brunette with a mohawk like style waved. A noseband covered the middle of his face. McKenna wondered why he wore it. All eyes went to the Chibi.

"Ruki."

McKenna gawked at him. He was a very attractive man. His hair was caramel on the bottom, with the top being a dark brown. It flared out at the ends and ended at his shoulders. He was short from what she could tell. At least she didn't feel alone in that department...What caught her most, was his eyes. They were contacts no doubt, but the striking amber was very captivating...

They both stared at each other, both of them thinking the same thing.

_'Wow...'_

* * *

**Ok, that was chapter one. :3 This is my first GazettE fic, so be gentle. ^-^ I hope the first chapter was good. I'll update soon. **

**AN: In the next few chapters, there will be two new characters introduced. Both are females and best friends of Kenna. **

**Thanks, and please R&R. :)**

**-p-o-r**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Devil On the Bed**

**Chapter II: Eyecatchers**

**The two girls will be introduced in this chapter cuz well...I couldn't wait.. It will get very interesting soon though. ;)**

* * *

McKenna almost fell over. The staring contest was making her blush, ON TOP of making everyone else in the room grin like idiots.

"Seems like Ru-chan has a little crush!" Reita elbowed Ruki in the ribs. Glaring at him, he huffed and crossed his arms. Glancing at McKenna, his cheeks reddened.

"Gomen..."

"It's ok."

She said with a reasurring wave. Glancing around, she shifted on her feet, before looking at the guys.

"I uh...I'm just gonna go. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

She was about to leave before she felt someone grab her hand. She turned and met Ruki's eyes. Averting his gaze, she pulled her hand back slowly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, k? All of you." She let a small smile show. All of them nodded with a wave. Beore Ruki could say anything, McKenna was out the door and halfway down the hallway. He rubbed his face, careful not to smudge his makeup. Turning, he saw all his other band members grinning. Reita laughed.

"Nice one, Chibi-sama."

"Go die somewhere, Reita."

Ruki mumbled before walking out the door.

_'What is wrong with me..?'_

* * *

McKenna sighed as she walked out into the parking lot.

_'Well if that wasn't awkward enough...'_

Walking faster, she stopped to answer her phone.

"Moshi Moshi?"

_"Ken-chan!"_

Came an exuberant voice. McKenna smiled.

"Oi! Genki desu ka?"

_"I'm good. I have very good news! We go the hook up! Were signed!"_

McKenna's eyes widened before she let out a squeal.

"NANDE? To come here? WITH ME?"

_"Haiiiiiii."_

"Are you sure? You're not screwing with me are you?"

_"Iie. Were both coming! Be ready for us. Our plane leaves for Tokyo in four hours!"_

McKenna couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"Sugoiiii!" She cooed, "Ok, OK. When you get here, contact me. I already met the band and-"

_"ARE THEY ATTRACTIVE?!"_

McKenna chuckled.

"They're more than attractive. More the equivalent of monkey brothers than anything."

_"Oh be nice! They can't be that bad..."_

"You have no idea...Wait till you get here."

_"But you just met them?"_

"Exactly. I think this tour is going to be interesting, especially when BOTH of you get here."

_"Ah. Ok. Well we gotta go, check in is coming up. Mata aimasyou."_

"Hai."

Hanging up her phone, McKenna made the rest of her way to the cab. When she got back to her hotel, she stripped down to her bra and underwear. Falling asleep before her head hit the pillow, her dreams were invaded with amber eyes and short chibi's.

**MDOTB**

The next day, McKenna woke up to her phone ringing. Rubbing her eyes, she picked up her phone and answered, her voice grumpy.

"-sigh- Moshi Moshi?"

_"Don't tell me you're still SLEEPING? Namakemono..."_

"I'm not a lazy ass! Nani ga hoshiidesu ka?" McKenna mumbled getting up. Stretching, she put her phone on speaker and went to the bathroom.

_"Well, were here...It's four o'clock in the afternoon. Were you really that tired?"_

McKenna paused brushing her teeth. Coughing she answered,

"Well if you were on a plane for more than 16 hours, I'd be tired as hell don't you think? Jeez...When are you going to be here?"

_"We kinda are...I've been calling you for the past two hours...I thought you died."_

"Gomen." She answered, rinsing out her mouth.

Wiping her mouth, McKenna proceeded to give them directions before getting ready. She showered, washed her hair, and went to her suitcase, looking for her outfit. She picked out black ripped skinny jeans with a chain, a lavender off-shoulde top, a black cami for underneath, and silver spiked flats. Getting dressed and sliding her studded belt into her jeans, she moved onto her hair. She tossed her hair over her left shoulder, the long locks contrasting with her top. Brushing her bangs, she left them asymmetrical and hanging over her right eye. Applying black around her eyes, she gave her eyes a cat-like look with smoky eyeshadow. Putting mascara on, she heard a knock at her door. Checking herself in the mirror, she grinned and skipped to the door. Opening it, she was bum-rushed by blobs and giggling. McKenna found herself on the floor.

"We missed you!"

Came two voices.

McKenna looked at her best friends. Standing up, and sitting on her legs, she smiled and hugged each of her friends.

"I missed you too. Natalya, Kimberly."

Looking at both her friends, she saw that neither of them changed.

**-(AN: I like putting detail in my stories. So I'll start off with what they look like, what they do, and their stage names. :) )-**

**_Natalya Matviyenko_**

**_Stage Name: Nicolette _**

**_Birthplace: Kiev, Ukraine_**

**_Nationality: Ukrainian_**

**_Age: 24_**

**_Known Languages: Ukrainian, Russian, Slovakian, English, Japanese, and Korean.(fluent in all)_**

**_Appearance: 5'5, short dark purple hair, green eyes, labret piercing._**

**_Known Talents: Guitar, piano, and clarinet._**

**_Current and Previous Bands: Current- Solo/McKenna's back up guitarist and vocals. Previous- Київ KONVICTZ(Kiev KONVICTZ), фіолетовий помста(Violet Vengeance), and мерехтіння(Glimmer) _**

**_What stands out most: Makeup and personality_**

* * *

**_Kimberly "Kim" Silva_**

**_Stage Name(s): Kimi, Kimberlee, Kimber-chan, Gracie_**

**_Birthplace: Rio de Janeiro, Brazil_**

**_Nationality: Brazilian/Japanese_**

**_Age: 20_**

**_Known Languages: Portuguese, Japanese, English, Spanish.(Fluent in all)_**

**_Appearance: 5'2, tan skin, long black hair with pink highlights, hazel eyes, monroe piercing, navel piercing._**

**_Known Talents: Bass guitar, electric guitar, drums, vocals._**

**_Current and Previous Bands: Current- GALAXY 1NE(hiatus)/McKenna's back up vocals. Previous- PERISH, Upshine Down, 5th To ONE._**

**_What stands out most: Dimples and eyes._**

* * *

"I take it your flight went well? Kimberly hasn't stopped jumping around since you guys got here."

McKenna said. Natalya smirked.

"Well you know Kim," She glanced at their friend, who was admiring the scenery, face pushed up against the window, "Baka." She muttered.

"Perra~" Kimberly sang, rolling her r's as she did so.

Natalya glared.

"I'm not a bitch!" She whined.

Kimberly looked at her.

"Takes one to know one!" She winked before going back to the scenery.

Natalya pouted before looking at McKenna.

"So when do we get to meet these sexy men."

McKenna furrowed her brows.

"They're not as great as you think..."

"Uso-tsuki."

McKenna averted her gaze, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

"I'm not lying.."

"Hm...I'm guessing either you like one, or one of them likes you..."

McKenna always did hate her friends observant and mind-reading skills.

"Well you could say that..."

"Kare wa kawaidesu ka?"

"He's gorgeous-I mean he IS attractive...Demo-"

"Don't "but" me. Even on a first glance, I can tell you kinda like him."

"Is it that obvious?" McKenna asked in dis-belief.

"You must have caught his attention somehow."

"We were kinda...staring at each other, well HE was. But then his friends were making comments on how he has some crush."

Natalya chuckled.

"I already like these guys...Let's go meet them." Natalya stood up.

"Do you wanna change first?"

Natalya shrugged.

"Sure I guess. A shower would be nice. -sigh- Kimi!"

"Que?"

"Shawa?"

Her eyes lit up, exhaustion evident in her eyes.

"A shower would be nice."

"Go ahead first then."

Nodding, she grabbed her bag and entered the bathroom. Natlya shifted her gaze back to McKenna.

"Now's it's time to tell me about this nice piece of man meat."

"Eto...um.."

Sighing McKenna looked at her friend's grinning face. She knew this was going to be a long tour.

**MDOTB**

Kai was sorting papers when Reita walked in.

"Have you seen Ruki?"

"Iie?"

"He was suppose to be here this morning...It's almost six. I'm worried..."

"He'll be fine. He probably has his mind on that new girl."

Reita grinned at this.

"Ah. Chibi-sama in love-ITE!"

He grabbed his injured head and looked _down. _

"Oi! Konnichiwa, Ruki-"

"Cut the crap Reita, I'm not in the mood." Ruki held up a hand. Walking past Kai, he stood at a mirror, took off his sunglasses, and searched for his makeup. Kai glanced at Reita before going over to Ruki. Putting a hand on his shoulder, he was shocked when Ruki jumped. Getting a closer look at him, Kai took in his appearance. Bloodshot eyes, hair mused, and his cheeks were pale.

"Ruki, are you HUNGOVER?"

Kai asked, his eyes wide. Pushing him aside he walked to the bathroom, makeup and eye drops in hand.

"Sore no nandesuka?" He angrily said before slamming the door.

Kai stood there, dumbfounded.

"Nani ga okotta no?"

Reita shook his head.

"I have no clue. Maybe it's a Ruki PMS moment?"

A slam was heard along with cursing.

"Reita, it would be wise to lower your voice, lest you get the boot in the ass."

"Nani?"

"Nevermind..."Kai shook his head before sitting down.

He sent a text to Uruha and Aoi telling them the issue. When they came in an hour later, they steered clear of Ruki and his mood issues. He sat in a corner, coffee in one hand, cigarette in the other, and headphones plopped in his ears.

"Wow...I've never seen him like this."

Kai muttered, glancing at Ruki every so often.

"How about we call her up?"

Aoi suggested.

"KEN-CHAN!" Uruha cheered.

"Urusai!" Aoi covered his mouth, taking a quick glance at Ruki.

Nothing.

"He's probably tweeting." Aoi said with a nod of his head.

"Doesn't he always?" Reita said.

"Maybe he's taking his anger out." Uruha said.

"Through tweets?" Kai shook his head.

"Hai." Said Aoi.

Kai reached for the phone on the desk and looked for McKenna's number. When he found it, it was silent except for the ringing and muffled music from Ruki. All of them crowded around Kai, waiting impatiently for an answer. Kai was about to hang up until there was a click and a quick "Moshi Moshi?"

"Ah. McKenna. Kore wa Kai desu.."

_"Oh! Konnichiwa, Kai-san!"_

"Konnichiwa Kenna-chan. Ano...Anata wa nani o imaya tte iru no?"

There was a shuffle of giggles.

_"Um..I'm with two friends right now. They just flew in. They're actually another addition to the band and-"_

"Nani? MORE PEOPLE?!" Uruha said.

_"H-Hai..."_

Came her reply. Uruha cheered.

"Sugooooiiii. Karera wa joseidesu ka?" He asked.

_"Hai. They're girls. Just like me. Two of them."_

"Sugoi..." Uruha continued to coo.

Kai took the phone from him and rolled his eyes.

"Would you be able to come to the studio?"

_"Eto. Hai. Nazedesu ka?"_

"Well I thought we could hang out, and get to know each other more...Um, It would be nice to get to know ALL of you more, if that's ok."

_"..."_

"Eto, McKenna?"

_"Un!"_

Came another girl's reply. Muffled shouts of "Baka!" and "Imaimashī denwa gimi!" rang through the phone.

"Heh...Gimme the damn phone." Reita chuckled.

_"Uh..yeah! We can come over. Be there in twenty. Sayonara."_

"Sayonara."

Kai hung up the phone.

"Sate?" Aoi asked.

Kai nodded, his million watt smile showing.

"She's coming!" He exclaimed.

"Osoroshi!" Uruha clapped.

Everyone was happy, until a cough was heard. Turning, they saw Ruki, looking less moody, and more awake. A suspicious look on his face.

"Subete no noizu to wa nanidesu ka?"

_'Kuso.'_

Kai thought before looking at Ruki. One thing he learned over the years...It was hard to lie to Ruki.

**MDOTB**

"So...ARE WE GOING NOW?" Kimberly started to lean back and forth on her feet.

"Yeah. Are you guys ready?"

Natalya nodded before looking at her friends. Natalya looked the same, except she swapped her skirt and tank top for destroyed shorts, a pink cami, and black jacket with Converse. Kimberly changed into a black short skirt, skeleton printed leggings, and a red long-sleeved v-neck. Her choice of shoes were spiked ankle wedges. McKenna looked at herself.

_'Yep I'm good. Let's get the hell out of here.'_

Grabbing her cell phone, she followed her friends out the door, before locking it and heading to the elevator. All the way to the bottom, Natalya and Kimberly talked non-stop about the scenery, and of course.

What the men looked like. Which made McKenna severely irritated.

McKenna had her chin in her palm, eyes watching the buildings go by.

"-sigh- Anata wa teishideshou ka? Wareware wa soko ni tsuku made matsu dake." She sent her friend's a glare, clearly annoyed. They went silent and turned the other way. McKenna rolled her eyes and wished the car ride could be over.

_Fifteen minutes later_

_'Thank fucking god.'_

McKenna thought as they walked into the company building. Stepping out of the elevator, they walked down a long hallway before coming to a door that said _**Sutajio· raunji.**_

Opening the door, she heard her friends gasp.

"Sugoi..." Came Natalya from behind her.

"This is a studio lounge? Wow.." Kimberly said, eyes wide. She averted her gaze to couch were four figures sat.

"Hey guys." She said walking around the couch and sitting down opposite of them. They all waved and McKenna motioned her hand.

"You guys are shy now? Come on."

They both walked up and bowed.

"Sore wa anata ni aete totemo ureshīdesu." They both said.

All the guys, minus Ruki, nodded.

"Natalya, Kimberly, this is The GazettE. Gazetto, Natalya and Kimberly."

The guys stood up and shook their hands, saying their names while doing so. Sitting back down, McKenna noticed a shrimp was missing.

"Ruki wa doko ni arimasu ka?"

Kai pointed to the studio behind them.

"Recording. He want's to make sure he doesn't loose his voice."**(AN: Ruki made an actual post on twitter about fear of losing his voice.)**

"Ah."

Glancing at her friends, she saw them looking around. Not noticing the grins they were recieving, Aoi stood up.

"How about we show these two lovely ladies the place, ne?"

They all nodded, catching on to what he was doing. Motioning for Natalya and Kimberly, the two girls stood up and followed them. McKenna eyed them.

"Watashi wa dōdesu ka?"

Kai smiled at her.

"You've seen the place!"

"Once."

He shifted on his feet. Reita cut in.

"We'll be right back. We won't lose your friends." He grinned at her.

She glanced at him, before sighing.

"Fine."

Looking at the ceiling, she plopped back on the couch, her knees leaning on the back cushion. While she waited, she went onto her Twitter and updated her status.

ANGEL_DASH:日本で最初の日。;)は素晴らしいあるべきです。(First day in Japan. ;) Should be wonderful.)

Tapping her fingers on her phone, she lifted her head over the couch and eyed the studio.

"Hm.." She whispered before getting off the couch and walking to the door. Opening it, she walked into pitch blackness, the only light coming from the studio. Sitting on one of the chairs, she looked up and saw Ruki inside. He didn't notice her of course, but she leaned back, listening to him.

_Gomen ne, ato sukoshi anata no namae to nemurasete_

_Yorisotte sugi shinichi wa itami wo yorokobi ai_  
_Ryoute ni utsushidasu anata wo omoi naiteiru_  
_Soko ni furu kanashimi ha shiranai mama de ii yo_  
_Ansoku ni furue wo oboeta taguri yume wa nani wo miru_

_'His voice is like velvet...smooth velvet.'_

McKenna thought as she listened to him. She never expected a voice like _that_ to come out of man like _him. _

_Usure naide anata yo wazuka na toiki wo kikasete hoshii_  
_Chiisana kodou de naku anata yo koko made oide_  
_Kawaranai yume ni tsuduki ga aru nara douka togireruzuni_  
_Koufuku to yobe nakutemo oborete kasanaru hibi wo_

_Usure naide anata yo wazuka na toiki wo kikasete hoshii  
Chiisana kodou de naku anata yo koko made oide  
Sukui no te sae mo aimai de byou kizami no mayu wa  
Ito wo chigirezuni haru ni naru_

_Usure naide anata yo wazuka na toiki de kiitete hoshii  
Chiisana kodou no ne ni kasure nu inori yo todoke  
Yobenu namae wo daite yubiori kazoeru asu wa kienai  
Mimi wo fusagi kiiteta yurikago yureru oto_

_Torimodose nu haru ni guren no hana ga saku_

As the song continued to play, McKenna watched with her mouth agape and eyes wide.

_'Wow...He's...He's amazing.'_

A blush heated her cheeks when she saw him slowly lick the microphone from the tip to the top, his eyes half-lidded.

_'Oh my god...I was NOT expecting that..'_

She felt a shiver creep it's way up her back. When the song ended, she sat there, leg crossed over the other, arms crossed over her chest, and feeling the upmost turned on.

_'He licked a fucking microphone. A FUCKING MICROPHONE.'_

She did find it erotic though. How his slender tongue slowly slid-

_'STOP. I need to STOP. Bad thoughts Kenna! Bad thoughts!'_

"Shō o o tanoshimi kudasai?"

McKenna jumped and turned her head, meeting the gaze of Ruki's.

"U-Uh..."

He chuckled and sat down next to her.

"I don't mind."

She glanced at him, face still red.

_'Of all the FUCKING things to turn me on, it would be the man sitting next to me, in a dark room, and the other's I'm sure as hell, have something to do with this.'_

She gulped before answering.

"You're very good. You voice is amazing. Seriously." She said breathless.

Ruki chuckled and looked at her.

"Arigato."

"Dōitashimashite." McKenna said, a small smile on her lips. Standing up Ruki held his hand out.

"Would you like a drink?"

She nodded.

"Sure." She grabbed his hand, her cheeks heating up once again. They both stood up, hand in hand and walked to the door. Ruki was talking to when he reached the door.

"We have anything, and if you don't like-" He stopped when the door didn't budge. Turning the handle he cursed.

"Fuck...It's locked." Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair. "Baka's."

McKenna stood frozen. Not only was she turned on, in a dark room with the CAUSE of her turn on, she was LOCKED in a room with the cause of her hormones and it was incredibly hot in the studio.

_'Of all the fucking days I swear.'_

* * *

**Ooooo...;) What's going on here? The guys locked both of them in? Oh shit. I wonder what's gonna happen, ne? Stay tuned for next time. ^-^ **

**-p-o-r**


	3. Chapter 3

**My Devil On the Bed**

**Chapter III: Locked In**

* * *

_**McKenna's POV**_

I was shocked to say, but more pissed off than anything. Those _monkey's _as I dubbed them, decided to lock Ruki and I in a very dark, hot, and claustrophobic room. Not to mention, I was _very _turned on.

_'This is so uncomfortable...'_

Sighing, I decided to sit down, not seeing us getting out anytime soon. I pulled at the neck of my sweater, fanning myself.

"I can turn on the AC if you'd like."

McKenna stopped her fanning, and looked at Ruki.

"That would be nice, arigato."

I watched him, his short stature reaching for the AC knob. I had to hold back my laughter. He was so cute.

_'Wait...What? No, no. He's cute, but I don't LIKE him.'_

Openly sighing, I knew I was wrong. He was cute, no _gorgeous, _and I knew I felt an immediate attraction to him. Thinking back, I realized _all _of them were handsome, not just Ruki.

_'Of course I have to be put with gorgeous men for four months...well shit.'_

Pulling at my sweater again, I decided to take it off. Tucking my arms in, I slid it over my head, nothing but my tight black cami on. Closing my eyes, I sighed when I felt cool air rush onto me.

"So...much..bettter." I mumbled.

I didn't realize I was being oggled.

**MDOTB**

_**Ruki's POV**_

I knew she was upset. I was too, but decided to not show it much. Of course the guys would try something like this. I knew it was Aoi and Reita who set this up.

_'I'm going to beat them with a long and pointy stick after this is over..'_

I glanced over at McKenna, noticing her playing with the collar of her sweater. I, myself was getting pretty warm. I was in a hot recording room for over an hour and a half...

"I can turn on the AC if you'd like."

I said. She looked at me, and nodded.

"That would be nice, arigato."

I smiled and turned my back to her, turning the knob for the AC. Feeling a cool rush of air hit me from above, I turned and almost dropped the bottle of water I was holding. McKenna had taken off her sweater, her black cami stuck to her. Me being a male, I tried not to stare. Especially at her chest.

I failed.

**MDOTB**

_**Normal POV**_

McKenna sat on one of the chairs, basking in the cool air that was emitting throughout the room.

"Kore wa sugoi kanji..."

She whispered. Ruki was still looking at her, until he felt his pocket vibrate. Taking out his phone he glared at the text message.

_Tanoshi chibi ga arudarou ka? ;)_

_-Aoi_

Ruki unlocked his phone and text him back.

_If I was having "fun", I wouldn't have told you. ;)_

Ruki smirked after he sent the text. Immediately he got a text back.

_NANDE? What are you two doing exactly?_

_-Aoi_

_Nani mo. Just sitting here in the AC, waiting for you to let us out. _

Ruki walked over to where McKenna was and sat on the table, his feet dangling.

_You pissed? It was just a joke, nothing serious._

_-Aoi_

_Nothing serious? Penisu no kao o mite. If you let us out now, you and Reita will die less painfully. _

Ruki stared at the ceiling, his face none the remorseful. Lookin back down, he smiled.

_Ok, ok...No need to call me a dick face..Jeez. Were coming now._

_-Aoi_

_Yoku naru kuso..._

Turning off his phone, Ruki looked at McKenna.

"They should be here soon. I chewed Aoi out."

She looked back at him, grinning.

"Sugoi. I know my friends probably have jack shit to do with this, demo, I'll kill them anyway."

Ruki chuckled.

"I agree with that."

McKenna leaned back and found her herself laying across the table, on her side. Sighing at the added coldness of the table, she basked in the cool air.

"Watashi wa, karera wa sugu ni dete hoshi...Sorera no baka."

Ruki grinned at her.

"Un, watashi wa doi shimasu. Shikashi, koreha Aoi to Reita ga hanashite ita no..."

McKenna nodded to herself and pouted.

"Ma.."

**MDOTB**

Aoi was dying of silent laughter after pocketing his phone.

"Nante kotoda. Kare wa okotte imasu."

Uruha side glanced at him before shaking his head.

"Akiraka ni. Kore wa, chibi Ruki ga hanashite ita nodesu."

"Agreed."

Kai said.

"Guy's we should head back."

They all looked at Kimberly.

"Nazedesu ka?"

Kimberly averted her eyes before sending Natalya a worried glance.

"You haven't seen her mad. It's a _nightmare _when she's pissed."

All the guys shrugged, except Kai, who seemed mildy concerned.

"Will she uh...Hurt anybody?"

Natalya nodded.

"She might. Depending on her mood. Your vocalist might not be alive if we don't hurry up."

"Well," Aoi cut in, "Judging from the texts Ruki sent me, I think they're both on equal mood swings."

Reita cut in this time.

"Iie. Have you seen Ruki upset? The worst I've seen him was after performing Reila. He was a wreck."

Kai sighed.

"Don't even start me on that subject."

Uruha started walking away.

"Uru, nande?"

"I'm going back to let Ruki and Ken-Chan out. Sayonara."

He rounded a corner and was gone.

Aoi blew a piece of hair out of his face.

"Well then."

**MDOTB**

McKenna tapped her foot against the table, her gaze on the ceiling. Ruki glanced at her before going back to his phone.

"Taikutsu?"

McKenna nodded.

"Yup. Not sure what to do."

Ruki thought for a moment.

"Naze anata wa, ikutsu ka no rokuon o shinai?"

McKenna scoffed before smirking.

"Hontoni? You don't want to hear me record. I...don't like doing it around people."

"You mean being alone."

She nodded.

"Hai. Watashi wa hitoride yoi ka."

Ruki looked at her before smiling.

"Onegai?" He gave her the best puppy dog stare he could muster.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes before getting up.

"Fine."

Ruki got up and turned on the lights. Opening the door, McKenna walked into the recording studio and put on the headphones. Clearing her throat, she watched Ruki close the door. Closing her eyes, she opened her mouth and sung.

_Omoi daseba haruka haruka_  
_mirai wa dokomademo kagayaiteta_  
_kirei na aozora noshita de_  
_bokura wa sukoshi dake obieteita_

McKenna held her hands against the headphones, her body swaying to the tune.

_natsukashii iro ni mado ga somaru_

_mae wo muitereba mata aemasuka?_  
_mirai wa dokoedemo tsuzuiterunda_  
_ookina kanban no shita de_  
_jidai no uturoi wo miteitai na_

_nidoto aenu hito ni basho ni  
mado akeru_

_omoi daseba haruka haruka  
mirai wa dokomademo kagayaiteta  
kirei na aozora noshita de  
bokura wa itsumademo nemutteita_

From inside the studio, Ruki was amazed at her voice. She sung so beautiful.

_'Wow...'_

_zutto mae ni sukidatta hito  
fuyu ni kodomo ga umareru souda  
mukashi kara no kimari goto wo  
tama ni utagai taku naruyo  
zutto wasurerarenakatta no  
nengajou wa shashin tsuki kana?  
watashitachi ni dekinakatta koto wo  
totemo natsukashiku omou yo_

Her voice rose as the chorus hit.

-Clap, clap, clap-

Ruki jumped and turned around, his eyes slightly wide. In the doorway stood Uruha, a grin plastered on his face. Turning back to the recording room, he saw McKenna pause and look at Uruha like he had a second head. Taking off the headset, she blushed. She walked out of the studio and was engulfed by a hug.

"Awesome job, Ken-Chan!"

Uruha congratulated her. She patted his back before smiling.

"Arigato. It's a cover, but it's nice to record every once in a while. It felt...nice."

Ruki opened his mouth to talk but was cut off.

"IS HE ALIVE?!"

"MOVE REITA!"

"OUT OF THE WAY. MCKENNA."

"Uh...guys?"

Came Kai's voice. He was looking at them with an irritated look. He pointed to the three standing in the recording studio.

"They look very alive to me. Kami, I need apple juice..."

Kai shook his head before walking to the mini fridge. Everyone looked between Ruki, McKenna, and Uruha.

"Ok, good. He's alive." Reita sighed in relief. Kimberly and Natalya took in McKenna's flushed face and noticed she was half undressed.

"I knew you guys would get close...but DAMN. Its only been a day!" Aoi said.

McKenna looked confused.

"Excuse me?"

"McKenna...did you get laid?" Kimberly bluntly said.

McKenna's ears turned red and Ruki coughed, looking in the other direction.

"Kimberly!" Natalya scolded.

"Nani? Well, look at her." She shrugged.

"It was hot, ok? Nothing happened..."

_'Why do I sound so disappointed..? -sigh-'_

Natalya took in her sullen expression and smirked.

_'Someone's in love...'_

Ruki glanced at her before walking out of the room, McKenna following shortly after.

"That wasn't necessary." Natalya said. Kimberly looked at her.

"What wasn't?"

"Calling her out like that. Its obvious she likes the kid."

"Haven't I always been right? Watch, you'll see. They'll be together by the end of the night."

Natalya rolled her eyes.

"If you think so."

Walking out, they saw the guys around a table, drinks and food being passed out.

"Where's McKenna?" Natalya asked.

"Outside in the hallway." Reita said, not looking up from his phone.

Natalya walked to the door and opened it. Peeking her head out, she saw McKenna with her knees up to her chest, head in her hands.

"Kenna-"

"Go away."

"But-"

Natalya jumped when McKenna shot her head up, eyes red and a glare set on her features. Natalya had never seen her so heartbroken. Not since that time...

Shaking her head, she nodded.

"I understand."

**MDOTB**

**_McKenna's POV_**

Sighing, I dropped my head in my hands once again. I didn't mean to snap at her, it just happened. My emotions have controlled me for two years. Ever since _he _broke up with me, love was just something I craved. He was an asshole that tried to break me. Thank god it never worked. You're probably wondering what I'm blabbering about. Ok, so maybe I didn't tell EVERY detail of my life. Two years ago, I met this guy. His name was Damien. He was working for the record deal I was contracted too. We met and then ended up together a few months later. It was wonderful in my opinion. When I became more famous, that's when everything changed. He became more aggressive, overprotective, and a complete jerk. He would threaten me if I tried to leave him.

_"You love ME. You're nothing without ME. If it wasn't for that contract, you would be selling yourself for money and you know it!"_

I felt tears streaming down my cheeks. The bad memories...They never stopped. No matter how much I tried to push them away.

_"You see them? Your friends? Your family? Every single one of your loved ones? I know people...Babe, don't think I won't do it."_

_'Stop..Go away...'_

_"I could have any girl I want! ANY! If you would put out, I wouldn't have to fight you.'_

_'You sick fuck...'_

_"Just you wait McKenna. When I get out of jail, you're the **first **person on my list. Run, run away you little fucking slut."_

"No...stop!" I screamed out, clutching my head. I felt arms around me and tried to struggle.

"McKenna, stop. It's ok."

I heard Ruki's voice before I blacked out.

**MDOTB**

_**Ruki's POV**_

I sat with the guys and girls, a glass in my hands. Staring down at the brown liquid, my thoughts went to McKenna. A look of hurt plastered on her face as she stormed out of the room. I had no clue what happened. Looking over at Natalya, she seemed troubled. Sighing I got up and walked over to her. Sensing my presence, she jumped and sighed.

"Oh. Gomen Ruki." She apologized.

"Where's McKenna?" I ignored her reply.

"She went outside, but she doesn't want to be bothered-"

"Is she ok?"

I didn't know why I was asking so many questions. Why did I care? Was I...No...No, I can't be. It's been a _day._

"Ruki, look, I know you must be worried for her, but-"

I turned and left her mid-sentence. Something was wrong.

**_Regular POV_**

Everyone's eyes went to Ruki, who was storming to the door. Aoi dropped his cigarette, mouth agape.

"What's got him so pissed?"

"Oh no...Natalya you didn't-"

Kimberly said with wide eyes.

"No...No. I didn't mention _him._"

"I'm confused." Kai stood up, his eyebrows furrowed.

Kimberly shook her head.

"It's a long story."

Natalya said before sitting down.

Ruki walked out and saw her on the floor, shaking. Getting in front of her, he got down on his knees and looked at her before she screamed.

"No...stop!"

Ruki grabbed her, wrapping his arms around her and running his hands through her hair.

"McKenna, stop. It's ok."

Her shaking lessened before Ruki felt her go limp.

_'Fuck.'_

Careful to not drop her, Ruki lifted her up bridal style and carried back in. Everyone looked in his direction, eyes wide.

"Oh shit!" Aoi said jumping up.

"Is she ok?!" Natalya and Kimberly ran to him.

Ruki set her down on the couch and sighed.

"All I heard her say was "No...stop!" and then she passed out."

"Jesus fucking Christ McKenna..."

Natalya rubbed her forehead, giving her unconcious friend a sad look. Ruki looked at her suspiciously.

"Nani? Riyu wa nanidesu ka? Anata wa kanojo ni tsuite watashi ni nani o itte inaidesu ka?"

Kimberly sat down.

"I think it's time we told you about Damien..."

"Daredesuka?" Ruki asked confused.

"Her last boyfriend...He was...a real psychopath. Natalya and I are the reason she's still sane."

Ruki felt a lump form in his throat. He didn't like where this was going...

* * *

**Ok, you're probably wondering WTF. McKenna had this crazy ex, and don't worry, he didn't rape her or anything. He would cheat on her if she wouldn't jump to second or third base. Everything will be explained in the next chapter. After that, you'll have to see ;) Jikai wa suteki nendai made. **

**-p-o-r **


	4. Chapter 4

**My Devil On the Bed**

**Chapter IV: What She Wants**

* * *

**_Normal POV_**

Natalya was the first to speak.

"Two years ago, McKenna met this guy. His name was Damien. He worked for the record company she was signed to."

She paused.

Silence.

"Um..," She continued, "They met through her contracter. When they met, they clicked immediately. I never saw her more complete..."

She noticed the look on Ruki's face.

_'Jealousy?'_

Smiling, she let Kimberly take over.

"He was a nice guy. Sweet, caring, everything she wanted. Until her album hit stores. After she became more _known, _that's when the relationship went downhill."

Kai was the first one to speak up.

"What do you mean downhill?"

Kimberly swallowed, her brows furrowed.

"A few days later, she was scheduled for a live show. When she arrived there, her and Damien were bum-rushed by fans and paparazzi. That's when he snapped and lashed out."

_"Angel! Angel! I love you! Please sign my shirt!"_

_"Good luck tonight!"_

_"Please do well!"_

_"Excuse me Miss Dash, but were with Catalyst Magazine. We would like to-"_

_A hand shot out and pushed the reporter back, his camera flying. McKenna looked to her left, eyes wide._

_"Damien? What are you doing? He was just-"_

_Damien looked her straight in the eyes, rage building._

_"Babe," He seethed, "Don't talk to them. They're **scum. **All they will do is **ruin **you. Listen to me."_

_McKenna shook her head and pushed past him. _

_"I'm sorry for his behavior, where are you from again?"_

_Before the reporter could say anything, McKenna felt herself being pulled away roughly. She locked her eyes on the owner's hand tightly around her forearm before glaring at the owner. Ripping her arm from his grasp, McKenna gritted her teeth. _

_"Excuse me! What was that about? He was trying to be nice, Damien!"_

_He whipped his head towards her._

_"He was trying to get information out of you."_

_She glared at him, tears burning her eyes._

_"He was trying to ask me a question. But you had to interrupt!"_

_"Shut up! Ever since you became famous, our relationship has gone to shit!"_

_McKenna jerked back, her chest tightening._

_"Damien...What's wrong with you. Y-You've changed..."_

_He looked at her, a sick smirk on his face._

_"Me? I've been a little fucked up sunshine, but you don't know the **real **me."_

_McKenna took a step back, breaking the hold she was in._

_"Y-You're crazy. I'm done. Done." _

_She turned and walked back into the crowd, not noticing the malevolent look in Damien's eyes._

Kimberly looked at McKenna's sleeping form before looking at the guys.

"After that incident, he began stalking her, sending her letters and threatening her through text messages. The poor girl refused to sleep alone or go out into daylight. We left her for a few hours and that's when he came back."

_"We'll be back in a few hours ok? We won't be long-"_

_McKenna hugged them both in a death grip._

_"Please don't go..."_

_Kimberly sighed and shifted her gaze to Natalya. Natalya let go of McKenna and looked her in the eyes._

_"There are some kitchen knives on the counter. If anything happens and you can't call us, use one of those. I don't want to leave, I know, but we have to go McKenna."_

_McKenna nodded._

_"Hai. I don't want you guys getting fired because of me."_

_Natalya walked out the door, a two-finger salute held up. Kimberly kissed McKenna on the cheek before closing the door. When she heard the click of the lock, she sighed. Looking over her back, McKenna walked through the small apartment and proceeded to lock the five windows. Making sure all the lights were on, she walked into the kitchen and grabbed a large butcher's knife. Holding it close to her, McKenna rubbed her forehead._

_'I'm not c-crazy...I'm not crazy. Just scared...frightened. About to piss myself.'_

_The lights blacked out._

_"Oh shit..-"_

_"Hello Babe."_

_McKenna whipped around as the lights came back on, the knife held out in defense._

_"How did you get in?"_

_Damien cocked his head to the side and smirked._

_"The same way I always do Babe. **Magic.**" _

_Damien began to close in, the predator circling the prey. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw her raise the knife higher._

_"Honestly McKenna. You wouldn't hurt me. You **love **me."_

_"LOVED. I loved you! And this what you do? Become some psychopath who tries to rule my life and bring me down?"_

_Damien sneered at her._

_"You belong to me."_

_"The hell I don't," She seethed, "I should've dumped you in the beginning."_

_Before she knew it, McKenna's back was pushed against the counter, the knife dropped to the floor, and Damien's hand grabbing her hair in a painful grip._

_"You love ME. You're nothing without ME. If it wasn't for that contract, you would be selling yourself for money and you know it!"_

_McKenna threw her head forward, ignoring the pain and spit in his face. Damien grabbed her by her hair forward, bringing her down to her knees. Tears stung her eyes as he dragged her into the living room. Bringing her face up, Damien grabbed the nearest picture and shoved it in her face. _

_"You see them? Your friends? Your family? Every single one of your loved one? I know people...Babe, don't think I won't do it."_

_McKenna sobbed as he grabbed her hair tighter, tears falling down her cheeks._

_"I could have any girl I want! If you would put out, I wouldn't have to fight you."_

_McKenna looked at him through teary mascara._

_"You sick fuck..."_

_She muttered before biting his other hand. Damien cried out, giving McKenna time to crawl to kitchen. Scrambling into the kitchen, she looked through blurry eyes to look for the knife. Grabbing it, she turned and was met with Damien. He growled before lunging at her. She held up the knife in defense._

_"No..Stop!"_

_A choke echoed in the kitchen, making McKenna open her eyes. Her eyes traveled from Damien's shocked face to his abdomen. There was the knife. Stabbed through him. Her eyes widened before she got out from under him, just in time to see him pull out the knife and collapse. Letting out another cry, McKenna ran to get her cell phone. Picking it up, her fingers shook as she dialed Kimberly's number. _

_RING_

_RING_

"Hello?"

_"Ki-Ki-Kimberly?"_

"McKenna? Are you okay?!"

_"It's him...Damien..He broke in and.." McKenna broke off as another cry left her._

"We'll be there in ten minutes. McKenna call 9-1-1."

_"I-I stabbed him." She tried to sound happy._

_There was a pause._

"Nani? Come again?"

_"I stabbed him. Through the abdomen. I-"_

"McKenna call the police right now. You don't know if he will try anything."

_"O-Ok."_

_She sniffed. Ending the call, McKenna glanced back in the kitchen to find Damien unconscious. Running to the door, she dialed the police._

"Hello? Orange County Police Station, what is your emergency?"

_"M-My ex broke into my house and tried to hurt me. I-I stabbed him...I'm so sorry..." McKenna sobbed into her hand. The woman on the other end's voice turned serious. _

"Ma'am, what is your location?"

_"968 West Carolyn Drive. My name is McKenna."_

"Ok. McKenna, please stay calm. Police are on the way."

_"A-Arigato."_

"Pardon?"

_McKenna momentarily forgot she was in the United States and slapped her forehead._

_"Gomen-Sorry. Thank you." _

_She said before hanging up. Dropping her weight on the steps, McKenna prayed the police would get their before he woke up._

_Ten minutes later, Police along with her friends showed up. Natalya and Kimberly helped her up as Police went into the apartment. Kimberly hugged her as she cried into her chest. Natalya glared at the door, seeing the paramedics roll Damien out on a gurny. He was conscious, a death glare set on McKenna. Meeting his gaze, she shuddered at his words. _

_"Just you wait McKenna. When I get out of jail, you're the **first **person on my list. Run, run away you little fucking slut."_

_His voice echoed in her head as police put handcuffs on him._

Kimberly sniffed, tears in her eyes. Natalya rubbed her shoulder. Glancing up, she noticed all the guys had sullen expressions on their faces. Her eyes turned to Ruki. His face was in his hands, shoulders shaking.

Kai put his hand on Ruki's shoulder.

"Ruki-"

He got up, grabbing his cigarettes and slamming the door shut. Kimberly got up and followed him, leaving the others in shock. Opening the door, she found him crouched on the floor, cigarette smoke filling the air. Stepping in front of him, Kimberly dropped to her knees and looked him in the eyes.

He was crying.

"Ruki, it's ok. You don't have to-"

He shook his head.

"No..Don't say anymore..."

Looking in his eyes, Kimberly's eyes widened.

"Ruki, do you-"

He got up, but Kimberly grabbed his hand. Standing up, she looked him in the eyes.

"Be honest with me. Do you like her?"

Silence.

"Do you love her?"

More silence. She saw his eyes tear up once again. Her voice became softer.

"Ruki...Anata wa kanojo o aishite...Anata w shinaide kudasai..?"

"Hai..." Came his response.

"She's the same. I can see it. One day...One day for her to fall for someone.."

Kimberly smiled. Looking at Ruki, she hugged him.

"Take care of her. Please."

Ruki looked at her before sniffing. Nodding, he hugged her back.

"Arigato gozaimasu..." He whispered.

Parting, they saw the door open. McKenna stood there, holding her head in one hand and balancing herself against the wall.

"Kimberly..."

"I understand."

She nodded before walking into the room and closing the door. McKenna looked at Ruki through her hair. Leaning against the wall, she sighed.

"I know you know...You must think I'm a fuck up. I never meant for this to happen like this. I wanted a nice vacation away from everything. Seems like my problems followed me here as well...And bothered some people."

She looked at him, her eyes red. Fresh tears lining her eyes.

"I'm sorry, for everything I caused. I'm sorry for making _you _feel sorry for me...I'm not important-"

Her breath hitched when he hugged her. Stepping back until her back hit the wall, she hugged him back, tears running down her cheeks.

"Nazedesu ka? Doshite watashi ga?"

Ruki pulled back and looked at her, his fingers caressing her cheeks. Wiping the tears away, he smiled at her.

"Because I like you."

_'Love you..'_

McKenna's eyes widened.

"You what? Ruki-" He held a finger to her lips.

"Shh. McKenna what do you want?"

_'What do I want? Does he mean this? **Us? **Yes I want this..But another heartbreak..I can't..'_

"What do you mean-"

"Do you like me?"

McKenna stopped at his words. A hot blush covered her tear stained cheeks. It was only a day, and he was on her mind 24/7. When she heard the phrase "Love at first sight." She hadn't realized it's affects. Looking up at him, tears fell down her cheeks.

_'Please don't reject me...'_

"Ruki, I...I lov-"

She was cut off when his lips captured hers. To her, "Love at first sight" was a fairytale saying. But this...This was something she felt was _right. _

This is what she wanted.

"Aishiteru, McKenna."

Ruki whispered against her lips.

* * *

**O.o Woah...I was not expecting to write it like this...Seriously. Wow, I actually loved writing this chapter. I hope this wasn't too rushed...I like how this turned out. Ruki and McKenna are together now.:') This will really start the plot now. Until next time lovelies. c;**

**-p-o-r**


	5. Chapter 5

**My Devil On the Bed**

**Chapter V: Let's Hit the Road!**

* * *

_**Regular POV**_

From the crack in the door, Aoi, Reita, Uruha, Kai, and the girls watched the scene unfold in front of them.

"Kawaii, ne~!" Kimberly cooed softly.

Natalya and Kai nodded in agreement. Aoi was grinning like a mad man.

"Hm...New twitter pic? I think so!"

He reached into his pocket, looking for his cellphone. Reita's eyes widened.

"Ruki wa anata o korosu tame ni okotte iru!" He whispered.

Kai crossed his arms.

"Kare wa kikou to shinai..."

Aoi looked at him, a somewhat remorseful look on his face.

"Un... Watashi wa anata ga tadashī to omoimasu..."

He started to pocket his phone, Reita and Kai sighing in relief. Uruha grinned and pushed Aoi out the door.

"GO! Sore o okonau!"

Everything went in slow motion as Aoi flipped his phone open.

-FLASH-

-Click-

"Yeah!" He grinned on the floor, his phone outstretched. Ruki and McKenna broke apart, both jumping at the action. McKenna's eyes went wide before narrowing into slits.

"You took a picture..."

She seethed.

"Twitter!" Uruha cheered.

Aoi quickly got up, his hands and phone in front of him. Glaring at Uruha, he mentally cursed.

_'Oh shit...Ruki is going to KILL me. Nani kuso konran...'_

"N-Now wait a second...I-"

"Aoi..."

The guitarist looked at Ruki. His hair was covering his eyes.

"H-Hai?"

The vocalist looked up at him, a creepy grin plastered on his face.

"Anata wa yoriyoi anata no penisu o jikkō kuso!"

Uruha put a hand on Aoi's trembling form.

"Aoi, akachan. Jikkō!"

Aoi bolted down the hall, an angry, seething Chibi behind him. McKenna grinned.

"Aw. Kare wa tōwakuda." She laughed. Everyone joined in, their own laughter collecting.

"Chotto matte..."

She turned her attention to the group. Eyeing each member, her gaze landed on Uruha.

"Did you push him?"

The temperature in the room dropped. Uruha shifted his eyes to the ceiling.

"Iie."

"Hai-cough-" Reita 'coughed', slapping Uruha's back.

McKenna clenched her fists.

"Un, watashi ga jikkō shite iru." He turned in the direction Aoi and Ruki ran.

"Uruha. Run."

Uruha took that as his leave. McKenna dashed after him, hair flying behind her.

"Get back here you fucking DUCK!"

Everyone walked back into the room, ignoring the screams from the two guitarists.

Never mess with an angry Chibi, and his girlfriend. Nuff said.

_**Five Minutes Prior**_

McKenna deepened the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but laugh in between. Ruki broke away and looked at her.

"Nani?"

McKenna smiled, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"It's just that...I've never had anyone treat me like this. I feel..safe around you."

Ruki chuckled.

"Is that a good thing?"

She smiled, nodding.

"Yes. It is."

Standing on her toes, she locked her lips with him again.

"Ruki-"

-FLASH-

-Click-

_**Regular POV**_

**Twenty Minutes Later**

McKenna was laying on the couch with Ruki behind her. On the floor next to them was Aoi and Uruha. Uruha had a bottle of Bacardi against his bruised cheek. Aoi was tending to his sore groan and aching neck, a cigarette in his mouth. Uruha spared a glance at the two.

"Why did I have to get hurt..."

McKenna frowned.

"You encouraged him. Sorry Mr. Ducky."

Uruha smirked and turned away. Aoi limped to the bar and sat behind it.

"Ruki, I think you hurt him too much..."

Ruki shrugged before sitting up.

"Kare wa sore o norikoerudarou."

He said smirking. Lighting a cigarette, he unlocked his phone.

"Oi! Aoi, where are you going?" Uruha called out. Said guitarist grinned before limping to the door. Opening it, he put on his jacket.

"I'm running away from death."

He said before closing the door.

Kai looked confused.

"Nani?"

Uruha laughed, moving to the door in a suspicious way. McKenna eyed him.

"What did you do..."

McKenna sighed.

"Well...Ruki gained another couple thousand followers on Twitter thanks to Aoi!"

Uruha laughed before skipping out the door. Ruki looked down at his phone before going on Aoi's twitter.

aoi_theGazettE: シックスガンズ！私たちの素敵なちび様と彼の美しいケンナ - クマを見てください！;) ANGEL_DASH RUKItheGazettE (Sixth Guns! Look at our lovely Chibi-sama and his lovely Kenna-bear! ;) ANGEL_DASH RUKItheGazettE)

Ruki sighed.

"I'm going to kill every man with the name Shiroyama Yuu."

McKenna put a hand on his shoulder. "Ruki, don't make it such a big deal. To the fans, it's nothing but fanservice in their eyes."

Ruki looked at her.

"Fine. But if I see him before the tour, there's hell to pay."

"Eto, Tonikaku, kare o miru koto ga..."

"Uru wa chotto sensei o mechakucha!"

Ruki rubbed his forehead, feeling an oncoming headache.

"-sigh- I don't have time for this. I need time to think."

Kai nodded his head.

"I'm almost done with the set-list for the concerts...Er, have you recorded at all?"

He asked quickly.

Ruki's brows furrowed.

"Set-list? You usually show us before-hand."

Kai laughed nervously.

"Sate...Anata wa sore o miru koto ga dekinai...mada arimasen."

Ruki sighed again.

"I'm afraid now...Kai, what are you up to?"

He laughed again, showing off his thousand watt smile.

"Nani mo arimasen."

Kimberly cut in.

"You know, we all have to practice. Why not now? When is our first concert?"

"I have the dates. Let me go get them."

Kai came back with a stack of papers and sat them on the counter. Sitting down, his face went serious**.(Kai in work mode is seriously adorable)**

"This is a large tour, so we have a lot of dates to cover."

He picked up a paper filled with seven dates.

"Five out of these are solely McKenna's. The other two, are you three as a group. I know it isn't much, but the other two were unexpected." He grinned slightly, before talking again.

"I emailed my manager last night after we first met you. He sent us your tour dates along with ours. You yourself have a total of 12 concerts, seven being with us. We have 19. When you said you had friends...well, it was fighting tooth and nail to at least get them booked for _one _show. I emailed him right after you called, and he wasn't very happy. There are already five other bands performing on the tour, so additional people was hard to fit in."

He frowned at Kimberly and Natalya's expressions.

"I honestly don't care as long as I can play, _period._"

Kimberly said. Natalya nodded.

"Same."

Kai nodded before smiling.

"Alright then! Our last concert for the year will be on November 17th. It's now August 13th. That means we'll be on tour for a good three months. There are 30 shows."

All the girls eyes widened. Kai looked a Ruki who chuckled.

"Sore wa oku yo ni mieru kamo shiremasenga, soreha watashitachi ni atarashi nanimonai."

He said. McKenna looked at Ruki.

"How do you guys not pass out doing this every to every other day?"

Kai shrugged.

"You should see us after the concert when were getting called out for Encore's."

"I can only imagine.." McKenna said.

Kai stacked up the papers, putting them back into order.

"Hey...So where is the last performance?"

Kai grinned.

"It's a surprise."

Ruki glowered at him.

"First the set-list now our concerts?"

Kai grinned, before getting up.

Kimberly sighed.

"Can you at least tell us who's gonna be on tour with us?"

She was interrupted when the door opened showing Aoi, Uruha, and Reita.

"Wait, since when did Reita leave?"

"Oh hey guys~!" Aoi waved.

Ruki glared at him.

"You're dead if you come near me."

McKenna couldn't help but laugh.

"I can feel the love between you two."

Aoi shook his head.

"You could only imagine. This is off topic, but you two girls are wanted in the lobby for some reason."

Kimberly looked at Natalya then back at Aoi.

"Us?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! I booked us for our costume designs." Natalya grinned.

"You did?"

"Yeah. We gotta go." She said looking at her phone.

McKenna sat confused.

"Where are you guys going!"

"Costume design, gotta go!"

They both stormed out the door. McKenna furrowed her brows.

"Really? When did she have time to-Ohhh, never mind."

She stopped before frowning. Looking up at the guys, she asked them,

"So what's going on? What's got you three grinning like idiots?"

Aoi spoke first.

"Well...Our manager informed us that other people have arrived!"

He cut off Ruki who was about to argue.

"Hm, who?"

"Other...people."

He grinned before moving away from the door.

"Oi! Anata homo koko de Getto!"

Uruha yelled down the hall. A series of conversations got louder as a bunch of men walked into the room. Kai got all smilely.

"McKenna meet MIYAVI, Gackt, HYDE from VAMPS and L'arc-en-Ciel, Versailles, and LM.C."

She gaped at all the beautiful men standing before her.

_'Oh wow...The tours this huge?'_

McKenna shifted on her feet. It was awkward being around fifteen men, and being the only girl at the moment, their attractive faces were _very _hard to look away from.

"Eto...Konnichiwa.." She mumbled out.

All the guys smiled.

"Hello~"

"Bonjour!"

"Hi.."

"Konnichiwa!"

After the numerous hello's, Kai looked at everybody before speaking.

"So now that were all together, minus her two friends, is everybody ready?"

Nods and multiple yes's were passed around before Kai grinned.

"With that said, let's hit the road!"


	6. Chapter 6

**My Devil On the Bed**

**Chapter VI: New Look**

* * *

_**Two Weeks Later**_

_**Tuesday August 27th 8:00am**_

It was the day of the first concert. McKenna and the guys were performing tonight. She was nervous, while the guys just lounged around without a care in the world.

_'How can they be so calm? I'm freaking out! Sure I've done lives, but this IS Tokyo Dome. We sold out in five minutes. FIVE. 42,000 people fill the whole place...'_

"McKenna, are you ready for tonight?"

Nat asked her friend. McKenna looked at her before dropping her head into her hands.

_'I think I'm going to be sick.'_

"Mick, are you ok?"

Nat asked again. Kim glanced at her friends from her spot next to Aoi.

"Y-Yeah. Just nervous."

"You'll be fine!"

"Urusai!"

She seethed before getting up. Grabbing her jacket, she made her way to the exit. Opening the door, she found Ruki smoking, his big sunglasses and beanie covering most of his face and head. She smiled lightly. Over the past two weeks they had gotten closer, almost inseparable. When they had time in between recording and dress rehearsal, she would stay with him at his house. Of course they weren't _doing _anything. Most of the other members thought otherwise.

"Chotto kawaii."

She greeted him as she leaned against the railing. Ruki smiled, putting his arm around her.

"Konnichiwa."

She sighed before leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Eto, tashika."

Sighing again, McKenna stood in front of him.

"Were you...nervous when you first performed live?"

He stood there for a moment, exhaling smoke before answering her.

"Un. Watashi wa dare no yo ni narimasu ne. Nazedesu ka? Nani ga kiniiranai noda."

"I-I'm just..nervous. You know? Nervous jitters?"

Ruki nodded.

"But you've done live's before, right?"

"Yes, but Ruki, this is 42,000 people! I-I can't-"

He hushed her, bringing her into his arms.

"Anata wa daijobudesu. Anata ga jikko shite iru ma ni nanika hoka no mono o kangaeru. Watashi o shinrai shi, watashi wa anata no basho ni shite kita. Ok?"

McKenna relaxed in his arms before nodding.

"Ok. I'll try that."

He kissed her head.

"Guddo. Samui natte kita. Watashitachiha, chu ni hairu to junbi o shutoku suru hitsuyo ga arimasu."

McKenna rose a brow.

"Hun, it's 8:10 in the morning."

"Forgot about dress, makeup and hair?"

She mentally face palmed.

"Shit. I forgot. Ok, let's go."

Walking hand in hand, they knew it was going to be a long day.

_**Nine Hours Later**_

McKenna crossed her legs, taking in her new appearance. Everything about the eight of them was different. Throughout nine consuming hours of hair dye, makeup, and clothing they had to go through, all of them admired their new appearances.

McKenna's long, layered hair was cut shorter from it's waist length. It was now mid-back and temporarily wavy. Her bangs swept across her forehead before falling into an asymmetrical line. Her mix of colors was no longer darker but brighter. Caramel was her main color with aqua and violet highlights. Her tips faded into light blonde. Her makeup consisted of eyeliner winged out on her top lids with thick black eyeshadow lining her bottom lids, and mascara. Standing up, she looked in the mirror, barely recognizing herself. A lavender tank top with rips up the side and a see-through white off-shoulder top were her upper choice. High-waisted black cut off shorts hugged her hips. Black studded Timberland boots were on her feet.

Natalya laughed at her friend's expression. Her hair was cut into a shoulder length bob. A deep purple was her main color with silver highlights and blue tips. Her bangs were long and stopped just above her eyes. Her makeup was silver eyeshadow, liquid eyeliner, and thick eyeliner on the bottom with mascara. Her lips were a deep crimson. A black sleeveless hoodie and splattered ripped jeans were her outfit of choice. Her feet sat comfortably in high top Converse.

And lastly was Kim. Her long, straight hair was cut up to her breasts. Her main color was magenta that faded into a pastel pink half way, storm grey at the tips. Blue eyeshadow, eyeliner, and mascara was her makeup. A white tank top and a black distressed skinny jeans were her outfit. Black stilettos were on her feet.

"I think we look good."

Kim said. McKenna sighed, playing with her hair.

"It's so bright..."

Nat rolled her eyes.

"It's brown. Hun, I don't think that qualifies as 'bright'. Besides, I bet _Ruki_ will like it." She cooed.

"Speaking of which...," Kim started, "I wonder what the guys are thinking."

Nat shrugged.

"Who knows."

-Next Room-

The guys looked at themselves. Déjà vu hit them full force.

"Sugoi. Like old times." **(AN: They look like themselves from the NO.[666] video, but with minor differences.)**

Aoi said playing with his now black hair and silver streaks.

Uruha grinned.

"I have grey hair again!"

Reita slapped his shoulder.

"Un wareware wa shitte iru. Anata no furui yatsu."

Uruha glared at him.

"Oh yeah? Anata wa tori no no o hanashi o suru hitoda."

Reita shut up, hanging his head in defeat. His blonde/black hair was teased from ear to ear upwards. Long blonde bangs hung in his face, covering his left eye.

"This isn't over you drunk."

Kai and Ruki looked at each other.

"Wow."

Kai said. Ruki nodded.

Kai himself was back to his teased, flared out black hairstyle with long blonde highlights underneath.

"I can see why you didn't tell anybody about the outfits _AND _how our appearances would look. Kai you bastard."

Ruki joked, a grin set on his features.

"It was a surprise. I am leader after all." He smiled.

Ruki smirked at his remark. He himself was shocked at how different he looked. His hair was now shorter. Asymmetrical bangs hung in his face, a long streak of black running from his scalp down to his bangs. Crimson red was his main color. Two pieces of hair were spiked into devil horns for the finished style. Sure having different hairstyles and clothing _would _make you look different, but Ruki felt like this hit home.

_'8-9 years ago...'_

He felt a hard slap on his shoulder. Reita stood next to him in all his noseband glory.

"Feeling nostalgic?"

He asked. Ruki nodded.

"Un."

"I wonder how the fans will react. When was the last time we were in this get-up and performed old songs?"

"About 8-9 years."

Reita nodded.

"Have you seen the set-list?"

"Nope. Kai won't show me."

"Same."

"Kore wa suu."

Reita pouted.

"Stop sulking."

"Hey you two love-birds, let's go see how the girls are doing!" Aoi yelled from across the room.

"Nazedesu ka?"

Reita asked.

"Atarimae. Karera wa, kono kihontekini atarashi sa rete iru kanosei ga ari!"

Ruki nodded in agreement.

"Shin."

In a single file, they walked out of their dressing room and made their way to the girls. Aoi was first. Knocking, he didn't wait for a response and opened the door.

"OOOOOIIIIIIIII." Aoi greeted.

The girls waved.

"Hey."

"Konnichiwaaaa."

Nat and Kim greeted. McKenna was curled up on the couch, headphones in ears and eyes closed. Reita nudged Ruki.

"Ne, Ruki. Go scare your girlfriend!" He whispered.

"How would this benefit you?"

Ruki asked. Reita grinned.

"Seeing a good scare would. Go!" He pushed him forward.

Ruki sighed before sneaking over to his girlfriend. Crouching down in front of her, he took in her new appearance.

_'McKenna you don't realize how beautiful you are...'_

Raising his hands, he started to poke her. At first she slapped his hand away and mumbled in her sleep.

_-poke-_

_-poke-_

_-poke-_

"Ow!"

She seethed, opening her eyes in the process. Seeing Ruki's grinning face, her frown disappeared as her eyes took in his appearance.

_'W-Wow..'_

Blushing, she smiled shyly. Leaning forward, she wrapped her arms around him.

"You scared me, you little shit."

Ruki laughed.

"Hontoni a? Sore ga keikakudatta."

"Heh, I love you."

Kissing his cheek, she heard a scoff behind her.

"Get a room!"

Kim joked. McKenna stuck her tongue out.

"Bite me."

McKenna jumped when Ruki bit her shoulder.

"Ite! Ruki!"

"It was just a little bite." He smirked.

"Ok you two lovebirds, take it elsewhere. But until then...YOU GOT A SHOW TO DO!"

"OW! DON'T SCREAM IN MY EAR!"

Kim covered her ears while sending Aoi a glare. He grinned.

"Gomennnnn."

"Miss Dash and crew on in five!" A muffled voice said from behind the door.

McKenna felt her palms sweat.

"You'll be fine."

Ruki said. He helped her get her earpieces on. Fixing her top, she grabbed her mic and kissed him on the cheek.

"See you in a few."

Walking out the door, Kim and Nat followed, their gear ready in hand.

_'I can't believe this is happening.'_

Her heart pounded in her ears with each step she took. Her breathing deepened.

"Well...It could go good or bad. But whatever happens, I have to make the best of it."

She muttered to herself. Jumping down two steps, she stopped by the large curtain. Peeking out, she noticed the large screaming crowd. Turning she ran into Nat.

"McKenna what's-"

"Large crowd. Can't sing. I-I-"

"Hey, look. Look at me."

McKenna looked at her, fear in her eyes.

"Mick, it's ok. Everyone gets stage fright. Everyone has their good and bad days, especially on stage. When you're singing, don't think of the enormous crowd. Let your mind drift and think of yourself in a more calm setting. That's the best advice I can give on short notice."

McKenna nodded her head before turning to the stage. The lights were out, the only thing showing was the glow sticks fans held in their hands. McKenna walked onto stage, careful not to fall before standing in her position, back facing the crowd. She could do this. Piece of cake. Just like rehearsals.

_"Chekku ichi, ni..."_

_McKenna said through the microphone. It was a few days before the concert, and rehearsals were going well in her opinion. Her and the girls would rehearse for a few hours before letting the guys on stage. Before every rehearsal, she was prescribed to take throat medicine that Ruki had to take. Between drinking lots of water and taking pills, she felt her voice loosening up and sounding better than when she rehearsed in the studio. The only thing she had to worry about was getting sick. Even in the summer, she was prone to getting the flu somehow or another._

_Jumping off the stage, she grabbed her bottle of water and took a few sips. Her eyes wandered around the large arena, empty seats staring back at her._

_'Four days until every one of those seats will be filled...Amazing. And scary.'_

_Sitting down, she played with her hair and watched as the guys started to set up. Aoi and Uruha were tuning their guitars, Reita was stretching, and Kai was testing his drums. Ruki was nowhere to be found._

_Nat sat next to her, a towel around her neck. An energy drink was dangling from her fingertips. Taking a sip, she eyed the stage._

_"Where's your midget?"_

_McKenna kept the blush she was trying to hide, down and sighed._

_"__**He **__is...well, I honestly don't know."_

_Nat nodded before smirking._

_"You two seem like the couple to tell the other where they are ALL the time."_

_McKenna shook her head, chuckling._

_"We may seem inseparable at times, but we give each other space so we don't get each other stressed. Now is not the time to get stressed."_

_"Yeah, because of the concerts and everything."_

_"Exactly."_

_McKenna said before finishing her water._

_"Speak of the devil."_

_Nat pointed towards the stage. McKenna saw Ruki walking across the platform, a mic and water in his hands. McKenna started to drift in and out of a nap as they practiced some songs. After finishing Wakaremichi, Ruki walked off the stage. McKenna's head lolled back and hit the arm rest, awakening her._

_"Ow..."_

_Yawning, she curled into a tighter ball, feeling a headache coming on. A hand touched her shoulder, making her crack her eyes open._

_"Anata ga akachan o OK?"_

_McKenna nodded her head._

_"Watashi wa zutsu o motte iru. Sore ga subetedesu."_

_Leaning down, Ruki caressed her cheek before kissing her on the lips. McKenna hugged him to her, holding him in an awkward position._

_"You two are the most affectionate couple I have ever met."_

_Both broke apart and turned to see Aoi. He was smiling, his newly re-pierced lip ring in place. McKenna waved her hand._

_"Ok sir. But can you explain the looks you send Kim?"_

_She watched as he averted his eyes._

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

_McKenna rose a brow._

_"Aoi, you must have checked her ass out fifteen times between rehearsal and now."_

_His eyes narrowed, a playful glare on his features._

_"Dono yo ni watashi wa kanojo no gita o chekku auto shite inakatta chi tte iru nodesu ka?"_

_He asked a grin on his face._

_'He thinks that he won.'_

_"Aoi, sore wa akirakada."_

_She noticed his shoulders slump slightly, his mouth in a defeated pout. Turning, he started to walk away._

_"Oh no no no."_

_McKenna got up, forgetting her headache. Stepping in front of Aoi, she looked him in the eyes._

_"You do anything...ANYTHING, and I will take away everything you own."_

_Aoi opened his mouth._

_"AND your twitter."_

_McKenna grinned when she saw his face slump._

_"Hai, Hai..."_

_A grin plastered on his face as he ruffled her hair._

_"I can see who wears the pants in the relationship..."_

_Skipping away, McKenna stood dumbfounded, her cheeks flushed. Ruki stood there in all his small glory, glaring at Aoi's retreating form._

_"At least I don't go by KONEKO-CHAN, you diva!"_

_"Someone call me?"_

_Came Uruha's voice. He was walking around, taking pictures while strumming his guitar. McKenna face-palmed._

_"Not you Mr. Duck. AOI. He's the Diva."_

_"Un. Watashi wa kare ga supasutada to omotta. Aoi, Honey!"_

_Uruha ran off in the direction of Aoi._

_McKenna sighed, clearly irritated by the situation. Her fingers rubbed at her throbbing forehead._

_"I think I'm gonna head back to the hotel. I feel like shit."_

_Grabbing her jacket and water, she made her way to the exit._

_"Anata wa watashi no basho ni taizai suru koto ga dekimasu."_

_McKenna turned to Ruki, a small smile on her face._

_"It's ok. I can grab a cab. Besides, you're the main entertainment. You need more practice than I do."_

_She started to make her way out, not noticing him following her. Cigarette smoke filled the air next to her._

_"Ruki, what're you doing?"_

_He was walking next to her._

_"Going with you."_

_"Nazedesu ka?"_

_"Watashi wa kanosei ga aru tame."_

_"You're manager is going to be pissed."_

_"Dakara."_

_He deadpanned. McKenna sighed, but smiled nonetheless._

"_You're a little shit, you know that?"_

_Ruki laughed, intertwining his hand with hers. _

"_I've been told."_

McKenna smiled at the memory. She could do this. No sweat. Blinking, she looked over her shoulder at the crowd once again.

"One, two.."

Fiddling with her earpiece, she put her microphone up to her lips as the lights went on.

"Eto…Konnichiwa Tokyo! Are you guys ready to rock?"

A chorus of cheers and squeals erupted from the crowd. McKenna smiled, her nervousness disappearing.

Tonight was going to be fun. She could feel it.

'_Please let me do well..'_


End file.
